Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san
by 13th Hell
Summary: (Edit and update! AYE GANTI JUDUL!) Menjadi guru baru di sebuah sekolah tua, di pelosok desa, yang hanya mempunyai enam murid yang unik. Mampukah Akashi mendapatkan hati murid-muridnya dan menjadi guru terbaik bagi muridnya? Teiko di sini ceritanya sekolah SD tua yang ada di pelosok desa. AU. Chek it dot!
1. Chapter 1

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**Chapter 1: Prolog.**

* * *

"Sei-chan, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Kau tahu kan, jika ayahmu tahu kau akan mendapat masalah besar?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu. Sedangkan pemuda lain yang dipanggil Sei, masih menikmati pemandangan dari luar mobilnya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Reo. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna kan? Mengenai ayah ku, dia tidak akan tahu jika kalian diam." Pernyataan yang lebih seperti perintah, membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam.

"Ya, tapi kenapa harus tempat ini, Akashi? Tak ada yang menarik di tempat ini, membosankan." Ucap pemuda lain yang duduk dekat supir.

"Tentu saja tempat ini menarik. Udara yang bersih, pemandangan yang indah. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan ini semua di Tokyo, Nebuya. Lagi pula aku selalu benar." Kalimat terakhir tadi, sudah cukup membantah pendapat si Pemuda bernama Nebuya itu.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, Akashi. Mengenai apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat ini, pfft… Bisa kau ulangi." Ucap si Supir sambil menahan tawanya. Cukup sukses membuat Akashi mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya, tapi kemudian dia hanya menghela nafas, memandang keluar jendela mobilnya menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan.

"Aku tak bercanda, Kotaro. Itu memang keinginan ku," Akashi tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Guru."

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: Ini masih prolog! Eh apa? Kenapa The lost Soul ga dilanjutin dan malah bikin fanfic baru?**

**Em.. simpel! Karna gue mau… ahahaha.. #dilempar gunting.**

**Ok! Itu bener karena gue mau, tunggu dulu, sabar. Gue punya alesan! The lost soul tetep lanjut. Tapi, gue masih hiatus dua minggu kedepan. Gue lagi UAS, belum bisa mikir nulis ntu penpik. Ya, kalo ini gue tulis karena ada ide aja abis baca "The children's teacher Mr. Kwon" Webtoon, yang oke punya. nah itulah alesan gue, dua mingu besok gue bakal balik nerusin the lost soul sama ni penpik. Dan ada dua penpik lagi abis selesainya the lost soul. Iya The lost soul bentar lagi abis. Untuk Pemerannya di penpik selanjutnya? Tetep dung Akashi-sama… X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**Chapter 2: Akashi Seijuro.**

* * *

Akashi dan ketiga orang yang menemaninya melihat kearah gedung yang akan menjadi tempat Akashi bekerja. Di depan mereka terlihat gapura bertuliskan Sekolah Dasar Teiko. Saat melangkah masuk mereka melihat dua buah gedung. Gedung itu terlihat sangat tua, namun tetap kokoh. Gedung utama memanjang di pinggir lapangan, hanya dua tingkat dan terlihat sangat sepi. Sebuah gedung kecil berada di samping gedung utama. Akashi berasumsi itu adalah gudang, terbukti dari barang-barang yang tertumpuk tak rapi terlihat dari jendela ruangan itu.

"Hei, Akahi! Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini!" Ucapan seseorang mengiterupsi observasi kecil ala Akashi. Akashi hanya melirik ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

Pemuda itu memakai _dress_ putih dengan _highheels_ berwarna ungu, make up tebal yang entah sejak kapan dipakaikan temannya yang lain telah menghiasi wajahnya. Sejujurnya Akashi ingin tertawa melihatnya, namun _image_-nya sebagai Akashi tak memperbolehkannya, sehingga ia hanya bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa.

"Kau yang pantas berperan menjadi ibuku, Reo. Jadi bertahanlah sebentar saja. Lagipula kau cocok memakai itu semua, kau terlihat cantik." Ucap Akashi, tersenyum tipis. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda yang berpakaian wanita itu _blushing_.

"Kau pikir aku wanita! Dan kenapa aku harus dipasangkan denga Eikichi?!" teriak Mibuchi, namun tetap dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kedua temannya yang lain tertawa terbahak melihat wujud teman mereka yang baru saja sukses menjadi bahan eksperimen mereka. Membuat Mibuchi dengan senang hati memukul kepala mereka dengan tas tenteng yang menjadi pasangan _dress_-nya.

* * *

Akashi memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi ruangan tempatnya mengajar, senyuman terukir diwajahnya saat jarinya menelusuri meja kecil calon murid-muridnya. Hatinya benar-benar senang karena akhirnya impiannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

"Umm.. apa kau Akashi Seijuro-san?"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya. Di pintu itu telah berdiri seorang wanita bersurai coklat menatapnya. Akashi pun mendekatinya.

"Ya, Aku Akashi Seijuro." Ucapnya.

"Ah, Aku Aida Riko guru yang akan kau gantikan." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum.

* * *

Mereka kini berada di ruang guru, Riko terlihat sedikit takut melihat tiga orang di depannya. Yah, bagaimana tidak, pemuda tinggi besar dengan wajah sangar kini duduk di sebelah pemuda kecil yang akan menjadi guru penggantinya. Meski pemuda itu kecil Riko dapat melihat aura mengerikan terpancar dari tubuhnya, cukup membuat Riko merinding. Kemudian wanita tinggi namun cantik bermake-up menor duduk disamping pemuda kecil itu, yang membuatnya takut adalah tatapan tajamnya. Riko jadi merasa bimbang dengan keputusannya untuk menjadikan Akashi guru yang akan menggantikannya.

"Sekolah ini memang sekolah tua, guru yang mengajar di sini hanya aku dan kepala sekolah. Murid kami juga hanya enam. Sebenarnya ada sekolah lain yang terletak 3 Km dari desa ini, tapi karena anak-anak di sekolah ini dari kalangan bawah jadi mereka tak bisa ke sana. Meski begitu kami tetap senang mengajar mereka dan karena aku harus menyiapkan pernikahan ku jadi aku harus cuti tiga bulan, sampai aku kembali akan ku serahkan mereka kepadamu Akashi-san." Jelas Aida, berusaha menjelaskan kehidupan di sekolah itu.

"Ya, Aku mengerti." Ucap Akashi, dia juga tak peduli berapa pun muridnya atau sebagus apa sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi guru terbaik, itu saja. Riko pun tersenyum.

"Anak-anak sedang tidak ada di sini, mereka sedang belajar bersama kepala sekolah di luar. Tapi sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, jadi tunggu saja. Juga, mulai hari ini aku resmi berhenti dan ini menjadi hari pertamamu mengajar, Akashi-san."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian melirik dua orang yang sedari tadi duduk diam disampingnya. Melihat isyarat Akashi, dua orang itu, Mibuchi dan Eikichi, pun berdiri.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan hidup mandiri. _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_!" ucap Akashi membungkuk di depan dua orang yang ia katakan sebagai ayah dan ibunya.

Mibuchi dan Eikichi pun ikut membungkuk, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Riko yang mematung 'Jadi mereka orangtuanya' pikirnya. Riko pun tersenyum kaku, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan dia semakin ingin membatalkan keputusannya. Setelahnya, 'orang tua' Akashi pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi Aida-san, bisakah anda memberitahu mengenai keenam calon muridku?" tanya Akashi, sopan dan baku. Riko sedikit kagum, membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan rasa penyesalannya.

"Mereka adalah lima anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Jika kau kesulitan menghafal nama mereka cukup lihat warna rambut mereka, jika ungu maka itu adalah Murasakibara Atshusi, ciri-cirnya adalah ia suka memakan banyak _snack_ meski sudah berkali-kali dilarang. Jika hijau itu adalah Midorima Shintarou, dia suka mengoleksi barang-barang aneh rujukan dari Oha-Asa peramal jam tujuh pagi, aku juga heran kenapa ia suka sekali mendengarkan kata si peramal itu.

Berikutnya yang berambut kuning, Kise Ryota, dia anak laki-laki yang cantik. Dia suka sekali meniru orang lain yang dia anggap menarik atau ia sukai. Jadi jangan aneh jika nanti kau diikuti olehnya. Berikutnya yang berambut biru tua, Aomine Daiki. Dia selalu terlambat, kulitnya hitam karena selalu bermain panas-panasan, katanya untuk mencari jangkrik atau lobster di sungai. Kemudian yang berwarna rambut _pink_, ia adalah tetangga Aomine, Momoi Satsuki. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama karena tetanggaan.

Kemudian yang terakhir, berambut biru muda. Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia anak baik yang malang, sudah seminggu ini ia tak bisa bicara akibat neneknya meninggal, hawa keberadaannya juga tipis. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkanmu, itu pasti akan menjadi hal rutin yang biasa terjadi. Yupz, itu semua murid-murid di sini, meski mereka mungkin anak-anak yang unik tapi mereka tetaplah anak yang manis." jelas Riko, tersenyum.

Akashi hanya diam dan tersenyum simpul, hatinya benar-benar senang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan calon muridnya itu, membayangkan mereka memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan '_sensei_'. Riko pun pamit setelah mendengar suara anak-anak yang datang, dia bilang itu adalah murid Akashi. Jadi Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka di dalam kelas.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter satu yang asli selesai. Mungkin kalo baca "The Childern's Teacher Mr. Kwon" rada sama. Cuz emang gue dapet inspirasi dari situ, hehehe….**

**Ai Hakawa: bonus deh ni aye kasih, hiatus masih untuk The lost soul. masih lom ada inspirasi... thanks udah review fav, and follow-nya XD**

**Valthera-Red: iya, aye terinspirasi dari kata-kata Kuroko di novel kurobas Replace. katanya Akashi kalo jadi guru pasti bakal jadi guru yang menyenangkan. ini update faster-nya... thanks udah review and follow-nya. **

**Ai selai Strawberry: itu kan baru prolog. ya, itulah keahlian gue, buat orang kepo... slap# thanks udah review and favorite. **

**Thanks udah review, follow, fav dan yang udah baca fanfic abal ini. At last review pliss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

**Chapter 3: Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Akashi kembali menikmati suasana ruang kelas tempatnya mengajar. Meski gedung ini tua, namun tetap terasa nyaman. Akashi sangat menyukainya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ia mendengar langkah kaki dan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Di Pintu itu terlihat anak bersurai ungu sedang memakan permen _lollipop_ dan ditangannya terdapat sekantung kripik. Anak itu tak memperdulikan Akashi, dia hanya berjalan melewatinya dan kemudian duduk di bangku sambil memakan _snack_-nya. Seakan Akashi sama sekali tidak ada di sana.

'_Rambut ungu, Murasaki, Murasakibara Atshusi.'_ Pikir Akashi, sambil memperhatikan anak yang masih duduk dan menikmati _snack_-nya itu.

Belum sempat ia menyapa anak itu, suara pintu terbuka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas. Di sana ada anak bersurai hijau dengan kacamata membingkai mata beriris _emerald-_nya. Anak itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi, mungkin anak itu kira ia salah kelas. Anak itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas itu, lagi Akashi tak dipedulikannya.

"Hey Murasakibara, dia itu siapa?" bisik anak bersurai hijau itu. Anak bernama Mrasakibara hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau kan dari tadi di sini! Masa tidak bertanya?" bisikan anak bersurai hijau tadi cukup keras, sehingga membuatnya berpikir untuk melihat ke arah orang yang dibicarakannya, berharap orang itu tak mendengar ucapannya tadi. Namun kenyataannya orang itu sejak tadi memang sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Anak itu terdiam, kemudian mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca.

"aku bertanya bukan karena aku mau tahu. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Omelnya dengan suara kecil.

'_Tsundere.'_ Pikir Akashi.

* * *

Kembali sebelum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya suara gaduh anak-anak lain menginterupsinya. Kali ini pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan anak berkulit tan yang terlihat kesal. Di belakangnya ada anak berambut pirang yang terlihat menangis dengan anak perempuan berambut pink.

"Aominecchi, Hidoi-ssu!" teriak anak berambut pirang tadi.

"Itu kan salahmu! Kenapa kau melempar ku duluan!" anak berkulit tan dengan surai _dark blue_-nya tak mau kalah berteriak.

"Dai-chan! Ki-chan kan tidak sengaja!" teriak anak perempuan yang bersama si pirang.

"Diam kau Satsuki! Eh-" ucapan anak bersurai biru tua itu terhenti, saat dirinya menabrak seseorang. Dia membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati dua pasang kaki didepannya. Saat ia mendongak yang ia lihat pertama adalah mata beriris _Heterochrom_ yang tajam menatapnya. Anak itu langsung mundur, dua anak lainnya berdiri dibelakangnya untuk berlindung karena takut.

"Ka,kau siapa?!" teriak anak berkulit tan itu, sambil menunjuk orang didepannya. Sungguh tidak sopan. Akashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku Akashi Seijuro, guru yang menggantikan Aida Riko-san." Ucap Akashi, membungkukan sedikit kepalanya, sopan.

"Hoo! Jadi kau guru baru itu. Tapi kau tidak seperti guru, tuan. Kau menyeramkan dan seperti penjahat." Ucap anak berkulit tan tadi.

Akashi terdiam, anak-anak memang masih polos. Mereka bahkan bisa melihat apa yang ada di hati orang lain. Namun itulah yang membuat Akashi tertarik.

* * *

"Eh! Aominecchi! Jangan-jangan ia penjahat yang kabur dan bersembunyi di sekolah ini!" teriak si pirang.

"Eh! Benarkah! Dai- Aomine-kun! Kita tak boleh membiarkannya!" ucap satu-satunya anak perempuan di situ.

"Kalian ini terlalu banyak nonton film! Dia memang guru baru di sini. Memang kalian tidak ingat Riko-sensei mengatakan tentang Akashi-san yang akan menggantikannya, kemarin." Ucap seorang anak yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca. Anak bersurai hijau tadi.

"Kami ingat Midorima. Hanya saja memang kau tidak lihat, mukanya seram seperti penjahat." Ucap Anak berkulit tan bernama Aomine itu.

'_kenapa mereka suka sekali mengatakan aku mirip penjahat?'_ pikir Akashi. Dia melihat ke tiga anak didepannya, tunggu! Ada satu anak lagi. Anak bersurai biru muda.

"Huaa! Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ!" teriak Aomine, kaget karena tiba-tiba muncul anak yang lebih pendek disampingnya. Anak yang dipanggil Tetsu itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Eh, Kurokocchi sudah dari tadi di sini?" ucap si pirang seperti mengerti arti tatapan anak bersurai biru muda itu.

"Hawa keberadaanmu tipis sekali Tetsu-kun, jadi kami tak menyadarinya. Maaf ya." Ucap anak perempuan bernama Momoi. Sementara anak yang berdiri di depan mereka hanya menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Akashi bingung, anak itu tak berbicara sama sekali bagaimana mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain?

"Guk!" suara anjing kembali mengalihkan perhatian Akashi. Didepannya telah duduk seekor anjing hitam-putih menatapnya, Akashi mundur selangkah. Dia dan anjing tak pernah punya hubungan baik.

"Wah! Nigou!" Teriak Momoi dan langsung memeluk anjing itu.

"Anjing tidak boleh masuk kelas. Dia harus keluar." Ucap Akashi, lebih seperti perintah.

"Hee.. tapi Nigou berbeda dia anjing jenius!" ucap si Pirang bernama Kise, sambil ikut memeluk anjing itu.

"Iya! Dia bisa sekolah dan belajar, iya kan Tetsu!" Aomine menambahkan, anak yang diminta pendapatnya hanya mengangguk.

"Anjing tidak bisa sekolah! kalaupun ada, sekolah anjing tidak seperti sekolah manusia, Ahomine!" anak bersurai hijau bernama Midorima yang sedari tadi duduk dan membaca, mematahkan pendapat Aomine. Sementara anak bersurai ungu hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil memakan snack-nya.

"Hey! siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!" (A/N: Aho=bodoh/idiot)

"Kau!"

Kedua anak itupun saling berteriak satu sama lain, Akashi menghela nafas. Dia pun berjongkok dan menatap tiga anak didepannya.

"Kalian bisa bermain lagi bersamanya setelah pulang sekolah. Sekarang bisakah kau mengeluarkan anjingmu Satsuki-chan." Ucap Akashi lembut.

"Umm.. Sebenarnya ini anjing Tetsu-kun bukan punyaku." Ucap gadis itu. Akashi pun menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Bisa kau mengeluarkannya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat Nigou untuk keluar kelas. Sejenak ia melihat Akashi yang melihatnya balik. Kuroko hanya memalingkan muka terlihat kesal kemudian berjalan keluar. Akashi diam.

'_Ku rasa aku malah mendapat musuh daripada murid, mereka bahkan tak ada yang bersedia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Ya mungkin besok mereka akan memanggi ku begitu.'_ Pikir Akashi, mencoba berpikir positif.

* * *

Hari itu Akashi memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak muridnya bermain sebagai perkenalan. Sejujurnya dia memang tidak ingin langsung mengajar karena perjalanannya ke sekolah ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Lima jam perjalanan siapa yang tidak lelah?

Akashi mulai mengantuk melihat anak muridnya bermain di lapangan bermain. Momoi dan Murasakibara juga anjing bernama Nigou bermain pasir dikotak pasir. Sementara Aomine bermain basket bersama Kise dan Kuroko. Midorima sibuk memplester tangannya sebelum ikut bermain basket.

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik semak-semak dan pepohonan dipinggir lapangan. Dia pun berjalan ke tempat itu, namun saat dia memeriksanya tak ada seorang pun di sana. Akashi yakin sekali tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, matanya sangat tajam jadi tak mungkin ia salah. Ia mendekati sebuah pohon dan berjongkok, tangannya meraba bagian tanah di bawah pohon itu.

_'Seseorang mengawasi kami, tapi kenapa?'_ pikirnya, ia telah memastikan bahwa di tanah itu terlihat ada bekas jejak sepatu yang masih baru. Tempat seseorang berdiri sebelumnya dan mengawasi mereka.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: Yang chapter kemaren aye edit, kesalahan di nama nya si Reo. Aho emang gue, nulis malem2 gitu dah… XD**

**Yoo.. thanks udah Review, Fav, follow, and yang udah baca fanfic abal ini. **

**At Review pliss..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

**Chapter 4: Nigou**

* * *

"Eh, penguntit?" tanya wanita muda di depan Akashi.

"Ya, apa hal seperti itu pernah terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hemm, sepertinya tidak ada, memang kenapa?" Akashi diam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Aida-san," ucapnya sopan. "Oh ya, apa ada tempat kosong di sekolah ini? Aku tidak mungkin pulang-pergi dari sini ke Tokyo."

"Oh, ada sih. Tapi sudah lama tak terpakai. Dilantai dua ada satu ruangan yang biasa jadi tempat tamu menginap dulu, saat sekolah ini masih punya banyak murid. Tapi mungkin sangat kotor karena memang sudah lama tak terpakai." Jelas Riko.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membersihkannya."

"Kenapa tidak menginap di penginapan saja?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka tinggal di sekolah. Akan lebih efisien waktu jika aku tinggal di sini."

Riko hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia pun menunjukan jalan ke ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal. Akashi mematung saat pintu ruangan itu dibukakan Riko, betapa kotornya ruangan itu. Riko hanya tertawa canggung.

"Aku akan membantumu membersihkannya." Ucap Riko, namun Akashi menolak. Dia pun menyuruh Riko untuk pulang.

* * *

Akashi selesai membersihkan ruangan itu, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Membersihkan ruangan yang telah dua tahun ditinggalkan benar-benar menyiksa. Terlebih lagi ia belum istirahat sama sekali setelah perjalanannya tadi siang.

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan ia mengecek jadwalnya untuk besok, Riko memberi jadwal itu tadi sebelum ia pulang. Besok adalah pelajaran seni rupa dan bahasa. Setelah mempersiapkan apa yang akan ia butuhkan besok, dari catatan yang Riko tinggalkan. Ia pun tertidur, bermimpi seluruh muridnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Sensei'._ Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Kenyataan kadang selalu berbanding terbalik. Pagi itu jangankan ada yang mengucapkan _'Selamat pagi sensei!'_, Akashi justru malah disuguhkan keributan pagi antara Kise dan Aomine. Akashi ingin mengasah guntingnya dan melemparkannya pada Mibuchi atau Hayama, karena mustahil baginya melempar anak muridnya dengan gunting antiknya.

Akashi menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan ke mejanya, dia berdiri melihat anak muridnya. Menutup matanya sejenak dan sedikit mengirup udara pagi itu.

"Semuanya, diam dan duduk!" perintahnya, penuh dengan penekanan meski intonasi suaranya tetap normal.

Anak-anak yang ribut itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Akashi tersenyum, dia pun menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Pelajaran pertama seni rupa, gambar orang yang kalian sayangi. Siapa pun itu, ini krayon dan kertasnya. Dimulai sekarang." Ucap Akashi, dia pun duduk bertopang dagu sambil memberikan kertas kepada anak muridnya yang datang ke depannya.

"Kau seperti tidak berniat mengajar tuan." Celetuk Midorima, anak bersurai hijau yang membawa boneka kodok. "Ku harap Riko-sensei cepat kembali." Bisiknya.

Akashi hanya diam, dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang muridnya katakan. Itu sudah biasa baginya. Akashi memperhatikan murid-muridnya menggambar, surai merahnya menari saat angin bertiup lembut dari arah jendela kelasnya.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, saat itulah ia melihat bayangan seseorang bersembunyi di balik semak pepohonan seperti kemarin. Tanpa peduli dengan anak muridnya yang bingung, Akashi berlari keluar kelas dan menuju tempat bayangan tadi terlihat. Namun lagi, dia tak menemukan siapapun.

'_Tsk! Kehilangan lagi. Apa alasan orang ini mengawasi kami? Dan siapa yang ia incar? Aku? Tidak mungkin, jika iya maka akan ku pastikan dia menyesal telah terlahir di dunia ini. Tapi jika muridku? Tentu saja tak akan ku biarkan. Akan ku buat ia menyesal jika sampai menyentuh mereka.'_ Pikir Akashi, kemudian ia pun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Anak muridnya telah selesai menggambar dan saat ini mereka berada di luar kelas. Akashi pun mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Nigou-chin, dia hilang. Kami sedang mencarinya." Ucap Murasakibara, murid yang tingginya melebihi rata-rata anak seusianya.

Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko yang sedang di tenangkan oleh Momoi. Namun saat Kuroko menatapnya balik terlihat ada kemarahan terpancar dari matanya, meski wajahnya tetaplah datar. Kemudian Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wow, sepertinya dia menyalahkan mu Tuan." Ucap seorang anak yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, Aomine.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak membolehkan Nigou masuk ke kelas. Kalau Nigou tetap di kelas mungkin dia tak akan hilang." Akashi diam, mungkin anak di sampingnya ada benarnya juga.

"Tetsu, sangat menyayangi Nigou, karena Nigou adalah anjing peninggalan neneknya. Sepertinya dia syok saat nenek meninggal seminggu lalu, tapi aku tak yakin. karena saat pemakaman dia sama sekali tidak menangis." Jelas Aomine, Akashi hanya mendengarkannya.

* * *

Didepan mereka Kise sedang mencari Nigou dilapangan bersama Murasakibara. Mereka memanggil nama anjing itu, berharap si anjing keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Daiki, kau tahu dimana rumah neneknya?"

"Huh? Iya aku tahu, ada di pinggir desa. Cukup jauh dari sini. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kalian pulang ini sudah sore."

Akashi pun memanggil anak-anak yang lain untuk pulang. Kise dan Aomine menolak dia ingin tetap mencari anjing itu, tapi Akashi melarang karena sudah sangat sore. Kuroko menarik baju mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

"Huh? Kau mau pulang saja? Bagaimana dengan Nigou?" tanya Aomine, lagi-lagi mereka seperti bisa membedakan tatapan mata Kuroko yang hanya memandang mereka datar.

'_Anak-anak memang hebat!'_ pikir Akashi.

"Ya, kalau memang kau ingin mencarinya besok, ya sudah kita pulang saja sekarang."

Aomine dan Kise pun setuju untuk pulang, mereka berenam pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Akashi mengambil gambar hasil anak muridnya yang diletakan di mejanya. Dia duduk dan memperhatikan satu persatu gambar buatan anak-anak didiknya itu. Gambar yang cukup abstrak walau begitu Akashi cukup mengerti gambar apa itu. Gambar-gambar anak 7 tahun memang begitu kan.

Momoi menggambar dua orang yang yang ia sebut ayah dan ibunya, di sana ada gambar yang Akashi beranggapan itu adalah momoi dan Aomine. Dan ada gambar lain dengan rambut biru muda, namun karena dicoret-coret jadi tak terlihat jelas. Walau begitu Akashi tau itu gambar siapa. Aomine, menggambar bola basket, dua orang yang ia tulis sebagai ibu dan ayahnya, juga gadis berambut pink, Momoi. Ternyata memang mereka bersahabat baik, walau keseharian mereka terlihat bertengkar dan kadang-kadang akrab.

Midorima menggambar dua orang yang ia sebut sebagai orang tuanya walau dibagian ayah iya sedikit mencoretnya entah kenapa. Dan gadis kecil berambut hijau, dibawahnya tertulis bahwa itu adalah adiknya. Murasakibara menggambar Maibou, _snack_ kesukaannya juga dua orang yang ia sebut orang tuanya dan dua orang yang ia sebut kakak laki-laki dan satu orang yang ia sebut kakak perempuan, tapi sepertinya dia tak niat menggambar ketiga orang terakhir, karena semakin abstrak gambarnya.

Kise menggambar dua orang yang ia sebut ayah dan ibunya juga dua kakak perempuan. Dia juga menggambar keenam temannya yang lain. Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi temannya. Terakhir Kuroko, dia menggambar dua orang yang di sebut ayah dan ibunya juga seorang yang ia sebut neneknya dengan sayap putih juga _ring_ di atas kepalanya. Akashi sedikit bingung dengan coretan hitam yang aneh di dekat gambar neneknya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

* * *

Akashi kembali ke ruangan yang kini menjadi kamarnya. Setelah selesai mandi ia pun memeriksa lemari makanannya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Namun nihil lemari itu kosong, Akashi menghela nafas. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko terdekat.

"Wah! Kau guru baru itu ya?" tanya kasir wanita yang sudah berumur.

"Ya, aku Seijuro Akashi." Ucap Akashi sopan.

"Wah, kau tampan sekali. Bagaimana sekolah, anak-anak itu meski unik tetap manis bukan?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wanita itu pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah membayar semua barang yang ia akan beli Akashi pun berniat keluar dari toko itu, namun hujan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bisa meminjam payung ku jika kau mau, anak muda." Ucap ibu penjaga kasir itu. Akashi pun masuk kembali ke dalam menunggu ibu penjaga toko tadi mengambil payung.

"Eh, ada apa ya? Sepertinya di sana ramai sekali." Akashi melihat ke arah ibu kasir itu melihat. Di sebrang jalan di sana terlihat segerombolan orang terlihat panik. Akashi yang akan membuka payungnya terhenti sebentar.

"Hey! Koganei-kun! Ada apa?" teriak ibu tadi memanggil salah satu pemuda dari gerombolan itu. Pemuda yang bernama Koganei itu pun menghampiri si Penjaga kasir.

"Oh! Ayumi-san. Kuroko-kun, dia menghilang sejak sore. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, padahal ku dengar pamannya Akira datang." Ucap Koganei terlihat panik.

"Oh tidak! Anak yang malang, kalian harus cepat menemukannya. Kalau tidak pamannya yang kejam itu bisa berbuat hal gila padanya."

"Ya itulah sebabnya kami berkumpul di sini, kami akan mencarinya lagi. mana cuacanya buruk, Eh? Tadi bukankah ada oranglain di sini?"

"Ah, iya. Dia guru baru di Teiko. Kemana dia? dia juga tak membawa payungnya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha... sepertinya emang enak bikin kepo orang... (digebukin)  
**

**fufufu... tebakan kalian salah semua, reader. di setiap cerita aye selalu ngasih clue untuk chapter selanjutnya. kalo teliti pasti bisa nebak alur nya. oh ya aye tiap hari update untuk penpik ini. cuz aye udah nyiapin chapter banyak, entah kenapa semangat banget nyampe nulis sehari 3 chapter... XD**

**terakhir thanks udah baca, review, fav, and follow penpik abal ini.  
**

**sorry aye ga bisa bales atu-atu... X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

**Chapter 5: The Kids are Strong.**

* * *

Akashi berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang basah terguyur hujan. ia tak sempat dan ia memang sudah tak peduli pada payung yang ibu itu pinjamkan. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya secepatnya sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Akashi mengambil _Handphond_ disakunya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa detik ia menunggu jawaban sambil berlari, akhirnya panggilannya terjawab.

"Kotarou! Selidiki orang bernama Akira Kuroko sekarang juga. kemudian hubungi polisi dan juga ambulan. Aku ada di pinggir desa, rumah nenek Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi tanpa jeda dan langsung mematikan panggilannya.

Sementara diujung teleponnya Hayama terlihat bingung dan mengedipkan matanya sambil melihat _Handphone_-nya.

"Reo-nee!" teriaknya saat sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa?! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu Kotaro!"

"Akashi! Eh, aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu dulu!" tanpa memperdulikan Reo yang kebingungan Hayama mengambil laptopnya dan mulai menyelidiki apa yang Akashi perintahkan.

"Hei, Kotaro! Ada apa dengan Akashi. Jangan bilang ia tadi menghubungimu!" ucap Reo.

"Ya, tadi dia menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk menelepon polisi juga ambulan. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru jadi belum sempat aku bertanya dia sudah menutupnya." Reo diam.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, sebelum sempat berbuat apapun temannya Eikichi sudah memegang kedua tangannya dan memlintirnya kebelakang.

"Eikichi! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah Reo-nee, kau tau Akashi sangat kuat kan. Lebih baik kau tenang dan ikuti perintahnya, daripada kau melihatnya marah."

Reo diam dan mengangguk. Eikichi pun melepaskan tangannya saat melihat temannya telah tenang. Reo mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menghubungi kepolisian terdekat dari desa itu juga rumah sakit terdekat disana. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun meluncur ke desa itu secepatnya. Untunglah mereka belum pulang ke Tokyo, karena mereka yakin Akashi akan membutuhkan mereka. Jadi mereka pun tinggal di penginapan yang tak jauh dari desa itu. Sementara Akashi sampai di rumah nenek Kuroko. Dia pun berlari memasuki rumah itu sambil meneriaki nama anak didiknya juga anjingnya.

* * *

"Tetsuya! Nigou! Kalian dimana?!" teriak Akashi, sambil membuka seluruh ruangan di rumah itu.

Di pintu terakhir Akashi pun menemukan anak itu, dia duduk dipojokan. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis, bersyukur Akashi memilik mata yang tajam sehingga ia dapat melihat anak mungil itu. Akashi mendekati anak itu.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi, dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia ingin memeluk anak yang ketakutan itu, namun ia tak melakukannya karena Kuroko menghindar saat ia akan menyentuhnya. Juga baju Akashi sangat basah.

"Tenanglah ini aku, Akashi." Ucap Akashi lembut.

Kuroko pun mulai membuka matanya mengintip bahwa orang didepannya adalah orang yang akan melindunginya. Akashi menatapnya lembut, namun dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Nigou dipelukan Kuroko tak bergerak. Dia ingin mengambil Nigou namun Kuroko kembali menutup matanya dan memeluk erat Nigou, dia kembali menarik diri, ketakutan. Belum sempat Akashi mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah pukulan benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya. Akashi tersungkur didepan Kuroko, Kuroko semakin takut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dia ingin berteriak tapi ia tak bisa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Kuroko kaget tapi entah kenapa ia ingin melihatnya, meski takut. Tapi ia bingung saat ia membuka matanya yang ia lihat hanya gelap, tangan yang ada dibahunya kini menutup matanya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan tutup telingamu, jangan membukanya sampai aku katakan kau boleh membukanya, kau mengerti Tetsuya." Suara orang yang menutup matanya itu ia kenali, jadi ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun mengikuti perintah itu, tangannya menutup kedua kupingnya dan matanya terpejam.

Setelah ia pastikan Kuroko menuruti perintahnya, Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. Mata _heterochromia_ itu berkilat tajam dan membulat sempurna. _Emperor eyes_-nya telah aktif. Mata juga kelebihan yang diberikan Tuhan pada keluarganya. Penyerang tadi telah terduduk didepannya, akibat luka dari gunting yang dilempar Akashi tepat saat ia memukulkan benda tumpul tadi ke kepala Akashi.

"Si,siapa kau?!" teriak orang itu.

"Aku Seijuro Akashi, wali kelasnya. Guru dari SD Teiko. Tak akan ku biarkan orang yang telah menyakiti muridku." Ucap Akashi, membuat si penyerang semakin ketakutan.

"Kau akan menyesal telah menyentuh murid ku, Akira."

Penyerang bernama Akira itu membulatkan matanya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat gunting berantai Akashi berkilat juga mata _Heterochrome_ itu menatapnya tajam. Semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat Kuroko membuka mata setelah Akashi menyuruhnya, dia melihat penjahat sekaligus pamannya telah terikat tak jauh darinya dan tak sadarka diri. Bajunya tak berbentu, banyak luka sayatan diwajah serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kuroko kembali takut, apakah Akashi telah membunuh penjahat itu?

"Dia hanya pingsan." Ucap Akashi menenangkan muridnya itu,

"Sekarang bisa aku memeriksa anjingmu?" tanya Akashi menunujuk Anjing dipelukan Kuroko, Kuroko pun melepaskan Nigou dipelukannya dan membaringkannya di lantai.

Akashi mulai memeriksa Nigou dia merobek kemejanya untuk membalut luka di kaki Nigou. Kuroko hanya melihat semua itu dengan ekspresi datar, namun Akashi tahu jika anak itu sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, apa kau terluka?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko menggeleng dan hanya menatapnya. Namun entah mengapa Akashi tiba-tiba bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Kuroko

"Kau pikir, aku takut dengan anjing? Tidak kok, hanya saja anjing dan aku tak pernah berhubungan baik. Entah kenapa aku selalu berakhir buruk jika bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Jadi aku tak menyukainya. selain karena mereka tak menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku tak takut pada anjing, aku hanya tak menyukainya. sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku membiarkannya di luar kelas selama pelajaran?" Kuroko mengangguk paham, sejenak mereka hanya diam, Akashi selesai mengobati Nigou.

"Aku tahu kau bisa berbicara," ucap Akashi memecah keheningan, Kuroko menatapnya kaget. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka, membuatmu menceritakan hal yang tak ingin kau ingat. Aku sudah mempunyai bukti yang cukup untuk menangkapnya. Jadi sekarang berbicaralah seperti biasa, Tetsuya."

Akashi pun mentapa lembut Kuroko. Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Akashi. Anak itu akhirnya menangis.

"Hiks, sen..sensei! hiks.. ugh.. obaa-san.. hiks.. huwaaaa…. Kuroko sayang _Obaa-san_, hiks… _Obaa-san_… hiks... huwaaaa." Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan sebutan yang diberikan anak itu padanya, ia tak menyangka anak yang ia kira benci padanya kini malah menjadi murid pertamanya. Namun ia juga iba. Anak ini sangat kuat, walau begitu tetap saja beban yang anak itu pikul terlalu berat.

Kuroko memegang erat lengan _sensei_-nya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Akashi mengelus rembut surai _baby blue_ itu dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat anak itu semakin menangis. Tangisan dan rasa sakit yang anak itu pendam selam ini, kini telah keluar. Akashi mengerti perasaan anak itu, anak sekecil itu tak pantas menerima beban berat seperti ini.

"Menangislah, jika memang itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Sesekali menangis tak akan ada yang melarangmu. Kau tak perlu memendamnya sendiri, Tetsuya. Banyak orang yang menyayangimu, bersikap egois sedikit tak akan membuat menjadi orang jahat. Nenekmu sudah tenang di sana, dia pasti bangga padamu."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian warga datang begitu juga Reo dan dua temannya. Polisi langsung menangkap Akira dan ambulan membawa Nigou ke rumah sakit hewan. Kuroko sudah tidur saat mereka datang, namun entah kenapa terlihat senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. mereka pun membawanya pulang. Orang tua kuroko berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan anaknya. Akashi hanya tersnyum dan mengatakan.

"Aku wali kelasnya sudah sepatutnya aku melindunginya."

Orang tuanya pun kembali berterima kasih dan kemudian mereka pun pulang. Polisi meminta Akashi untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah meminta apa yang ia perintahkan sebelumnya pada Hayama, Akashi pun ikut ke kantor polisi. Dia pun menceritakan apa yang ia tahu dan selidiki.

Akira Kuroko adalah paman Kuroko, tepat pada hari kematian nenek nya dia datang dan kemudian membunuh nenek Kuroko. Saat itu Kuroko melihat kejadian itu, namun karena hawa keberadaannya tipis Akira tak menyadarinya saat ia membunuh nenek Kuroko. Meski begitu ia masih sempat melihat Kuroko saat Kuroko lari dari tempat itu.

Tepat seminggu setelahnya dan awal masuk sekolah dia datang untuk memata-matai Kuroko. Yaitu hari dimana Akashi mulai mengajar. Akira tahu jika Kuroko tak bisa bicara semenjak kejadian itu. Namun dia ingin membungkam mulut Kuroko selamanya. Sehingga ia menculik Nigou dan membawanya ke rumah nenek Kuroko. Kuroko mencari Nigou saat ia hilang secara tiba-tiba. Dan ia tahu kemana Nigou pergi, jadi ia mencarinya ke rumah neneknya. Akira ingin menghabisi Kuroko, namun Kuroko bersembunyi sampai akhirnya Akashi datang. Akashi sadar dari ucapan Aomine bahwa Nigou adalah anjing kesayangan neneknya sehingga tempat yang akan Kuroko cari pasti di rumah itu, juga gambar yang Kuroko gambar, tentang bayangan hitam di samping neneknya dan perkataan ibu kasir yang ia temui saat membeli makanan, semua itu tersambung menjadi _clue_ yang ia butuhkan.

Semua pun terbuka anak itu, Kuroko, telah menjadi saksi pembunuhan neneknya, namun karena takut ia memutuskan untuk tak berbicara dan berpura-pura bisu karena syok. Akira dikenal sebagai paman yang jahat, keluarga Kuroko dan ia sebenarnya tak akur. Akira selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada mereka, karena ayah Kuroko adalah adik dari Akira. Motif dari pembunuhan itu adalah harta. Nenek Kuroko mengatakan akan menyerahkan semua warisannya untuk keluarga Kuroko, sehingga Akira marah dan membunuhnya.

Namun Akashi tak menceritakan tentang keterlibatan Kuroko pada polisi, dia hanya menyerahkan bukti dari sidik jari yang tertinggal di batu kolam rumah itu, sekaligus alat pembunuh nenek Kuroko. Sebelum warga datang dan setelah kuroko tertidur dia sempat menyelidiki tempat itu. Jadi Akira membunuh nenek Kuroko dengan membenturkan batu ke kepala neneknya, kemudian membuatnya seolah-olah neneknya terjatuh akibat terpeleset. Akashi juga menyerahkan catatan yang dia minta dari Hayama, sehingga semua kejahatan Akira terbongkar, dia pun ditangkap. Sementara mengnai keterlibatan Kuroko, Akashi menyembunyikannya. Yang mengetahui itu semua hanya dia dan Kuroko juga Akira yang telah diancam Akashi untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

* * *

Akashi membuka pintu kelas, pagi ini ia akan mengajar seperti biasa. Kuroko menghampirinya dan tersenyum. Dia terlihat malu-malu meski wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Pagi sensei." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil, namun cukup terdengar oleh orang sekitarnya. Semua orang terdiam.

"Tet,tetsu! A,apa? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Aomine.

"Eh kau tak tau Aominecchi, tentang kejadian semalam?" tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Tapi kenapa Tetsu memanggilnya dengan sebutan sensei?"

"Kurasa Akashi-san telah mengambil hatinya." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kali ini benda aneh yang ia bawa adalah pigura kayu.

Akashi terdiam, meski mereka berbisik dan bergerombol menjauh darinya, ia tetap bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Akashi pun menatap Kuroko.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya nya.

"Itu soal perjanjian, kami tak akan memanggilmu sensei karena takut jika Riko-sensei tidak kembali lagi. Tapi perjanjian itu akan batal dengan senidirnya jika Akashi-sensei bisa mengabil hati mereka." Jelas Kuroko, Akashi terdiam.

'_Jadi begitu rupanya, pantas saja tak ada yang bersedia memanggilku sensei. Hemm.. menarik'_ Pikir Akashi.

"Sensei, sebaiknya jangan mengagap remeh mereka. Mereka itu jauh lebih keras kepala dari aku." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi diam, namun dia yakin dia bisa mengambil hati muridnya dengan mudah.

Sekali lagi, kenyataan itu kadang tak pernah sesuai bayangan. Mampukah Akashi mendapatkan hati kelima sisa muridnya?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: update lagi... XD  
**

**dan case solved! mwahahahaha... ga nyangka penjahatnya paman kuroko? sebenernya aye udah ngasih clue di chapter 2. pas Riko bilang "Kuroko ga bisa bicara setelah neneknya meninggal seminggu lalu" berarti sebelumnya dia bisa ngomong, tapi kenapa dia ga bisa setelah kematian neneknya. semua orang bilang dia syok, cuma Aomine bilang dia ga yakin kalo kuroko syok, karena dia ga nangis waktu kematian neneknya, maksudnya ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko saat itu. dan petunjuk selanjutnya udah dijelasin di atas. **

**chapter selanjutnya bukan lagi tentang Kuroko, tapi anak gom yang lain. siapa kira-kira? dan masalah apa yang dia miliki? tunggu aja ya, dan aye selalu ninggalin petunjuk tentang masalah mereka di tiap chapter. **

**at last thanks udah baca, follow, fav penpik abal ini.. arigatou gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kise Ryouta**

* * *

Suasana tenang menyelimuti kelas, saat Akashi memberikan soal untuk pelajaran Matematika. Beberapa anak terlihat serius mengerjakan, ada yang berpikir keras sambil mengerutkan dahinya yang memang sudah berkerut bawaan dari lahir. Ada juga yang berwajah datar seakan soal tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya atau karena sudah menyerah mengerjakannya makanya pasrah, entahlah. Ada yang memutar-mutar pensil bercorak kodoknya sambil terus membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tak perlu dibenarkan, mungkin dia _nervous_. Ada juga yang asyik mengemut permen, padahal Akashi sudah melarangnya. Namun semua ketenangan itu hanya sementara, karena seorang bocah pirang tengah mencoba bertanya pada temannya yang berambut hijau.

"Psst!.. Midorimacchi!" bisik si Pirang, yang dipanggil terlihat kesal karena mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Apa sih Kise!" omelnya.

"6 tambah 5 hasilnya berapa?"

"65!" jawab si Surai _emerald_, Midorima, asal. Sambil berpikir betapa bodohnya temannya itu.

"Ooh, terimakasih Midorimacchi." Ucap si Pirang Kise, sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menulis jawaban dari Midorima di kertasnya. Midorima dan teman-temannya yang mendengar percakapan tadi menahan tawa dan berpikir, Kise itu terlalu polos atau bodohnya sudah _expert_?

Akashi mengambil jawaban murid-muridnya setelah bel pulang terdengar dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu jemputan karena di luar sedang hujan deras. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang datang untuk menjemput Midorima.

"Shin-chan~!" terdengar suara cempreng dari arah pintu, di sana sudah ada seorang remaja SMP berambut hitam yang terbelah dua sedang berlari ke arah Midorima.

"Takao! Kenapa kau yang menjemputku! Dan berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu, aku ini laki-laki tau!" protes Midorima, sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Takao.

"Memangnya mau siapa lagi, ibumu sedang mengasuh adikmu kau tau itu dan untuk panggilanmu, kau itu imut Shin-chan, makanya aku panggil begitu" Ucap pemuda bernama Takao itu, ceria.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Akashi menginterupsi dua orang didepannya, karena Akashi juga belum pernah melihat Takao sebelumnya.

"Eh? Ah! Kau guru baru itu ya?" Takao malah bertanya balik.

"Ya, aku Akashi Seijuro." Ucap Akashi. Takao pun mengambil tangan Akashi dan menyalaminya.

"Aku Takao Kazunari, tetangga Shin-chan. Ibu Shin-chan sedang menjaga adiknya, jadi dia menyuruhku menjemput Shin-chan." Jelas Takao, Akashi pun mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, dimana ayahnya?" tanya Akashi, seingatnya di gambar Midorima kemarin, Midorima menggambar ayahnya.

"Oh itu-"

"Takao! Sebaiknya kau cepat, atau aku pulang duluan!" teriak Midorima, memutuskan omongan Takao. Takao pun berpamitan pada Akashi sambil meminta maaf, kemudian dia menyusul Midorima yang sudah duluan berjalan ke pintu kelas. Akashi hanya diam melihat mereka pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ayah Kuroko datang menjemput, juga kakak dari Murasakibara yang mirip dengannya sepertinya kakaknya masih SMP. Di susul Momoi dan Aomine yang di jemput ibu Aomine, karena Momoi tetanggaan jadi mereka pulang bersama. Tinggal Kise yang masih belum juga dijemput.

* * *

"Ryouta, apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu?" tanya Akashi setelah 15 menit berlalu sejak Momoi dan Aomine pergi.

"Umm.. Nee-cchi sedang bekerja, jadi mungkin dia terlambat." Ucap Anak bersurai pirang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua mu?"

"Eh? Umm.. I,itu…" Anak itu seakan enggan berbicara, jadi Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Akashi, Kise menatapnya bingung.

"Kau pasti lapar. Sambil menunggu wali mu menjemput, sebaiknya kita makan." Jelas Akashi, Kise pun menurut mengikuti Akashi ke ruangannya.

Akashi memasak sebisanya, dia sebenarnya tak pernah memasak. Tapi jika hanya memasak udon dia masih bisa, jadi mereka pun makan udon malam itu.

"Hooaa.. masakan Tuan kelihatannya enak! Akashi-san hebat!" seru anak itu dengan mata berbinar menatap makanan di depannya, Akashi hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan mereka bersama. Kise makan dengan lahap, sampai-sampai beberapa nasi tercecer dimulutnya, sehingga Akashi harus membersihkannya. Anak itu sedikit malu, saat Akashi membersihkan mulutnya, tapi Akashi hanya menatap lembut padanya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00, hujan juga sudah lama berhenti. Namun wali Kise masih belum juga datang. Kise juga sudah lama tertidur di kasurnya, sepertinya anak itu kelelahan. Akashi pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa jadwal besok sambil menunggu wali Kise datang. Hingga akhirnya tepat jam 09.00 malam kakak Kise datang.

"Maafkan aku karena baru menjemputnya." Ucap kakak Kise memohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, dia berkali-kali membungkukan badannya. Akashi tentu saja menghentikan itu dengan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, karena Kise sama sekali tak merepotkan. Gadis itu pun akhirnya berhenti meminta maaf. Kakak perempuan Kise atau gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Kise, hanya berambut panjang.

Akashi yang sadar hari sudah malam, tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendiri, apalagi sambil menggendong Kise. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ikut mengantar Kise dan kakaknya pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantar kalian. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu di toko." Ucap Akashi beralasan.

Dia tidak suka mengaggap wanita lemah karena tidak tega walau memang dia tidak tega, setidaknya ia tak mengatakannya langsung. Toh itu juga kewajibannya sebagai laki-laki.

"Umm.. baiklah." Kakak Kise pun setuju.

Akashi menggendong Kise, sementara kakaknya berjalan disampingnya. Lama mereka hanya berjalan dengan diam. Tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya ada suara alunan jangkrik malam menemani perjalanan mereka. Akashi menikmati angin malam musim panas juga pemandangan purnama yang jernih.

"Umm.. Ano, Tuan. Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Yuri Kise, kakak ke dua dari Kise." Ucap Yuri, memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Ah! Maafkan aku juga, aku sungguh tidak sopan. Namaku Akashi Seijuro, wali kelas baru Ryouta." Ucap Akashi membungkukan badannya sedikit, karena dia sedang menggendong Kise.

"Aku sudah tahu kok, Ryouta yang menceritakannya." Ucap gadis itu tersenyum, Akashi pun ikut tersenyum.

Rumah Kise cukup jauh, rumah itu juga tidak besar. Hanya rumah kumuh sederhana, Akashi hanya diam memperhatikan rumah itu. Mereka disambut Kakak Kise yang lain, dia juga kakak perempuan Kise. Namanya Reiko Kise. Akashi tidak melihat tanda-tanda orang tua Kise, dia merasa aneh akan hal itu. Namun dia diam saja. Saat kakak Kise mengajak Akashi untuk mampir, Akashi menolak. Dia tidak enak berkunjung selarut itu, apalagi yang tinggal di rumah itu hanya ada perempuan dan anak laki-laki. Jadi Akashi memutuskan untuk langsung pamit dengan alasan ingin mampir ke toko dahulu sebelum toko itu tutup.

* * *

Akashi sudah sampai sekolah kembali, dia sedang berjalan dilorong kelas. Lorong kelas itu telihat gelap, hanya sinar rembulan yang masuk sebagai alat penerangan. Akashi jadi ingat kata-kata Riko sebelum ia pergi, katanya di sekolah ini ada penunggunya. Hantu itu selalu memakai jubah hitam dengan hoddie yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Hantu itu juga, selalu membawa kampak sebagai senjata untuk mengahabisi korban yang ia temui. Akashi biasa saja mendengar cerita itu, dia tidak takut dan tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Jadi dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia menengok ke arah jendela di sana ada bayangan seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan hodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Akashi juga sempat melihat bayangan kampak yang dipegang orang itu. Mata Akashi pun membulat sempurna. Mungkinkah ini hantu yang dimaksud Riko-san?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha... i'm back! kemaren dua hari aye kuliah jadi ga update, sorry dorry morry... (grinn)**

**eh, iya special untuk use my imagination-san! selamat karena anda berhasil menjawab bahwa ini adalah cerita semacam, Gakusen, GTO, dan manga-manga yang bertemakan guru yang memecahkan masalah muridnya! hahaha... **

**hadiahnya dikau boleh req, siapa chara yang bakal masuk di chapter besok, tapi jangan himuro ama kagami ya... **

**untuk yang lain, coba tebak apakah yang dilihat Akashi itu hantu atau penjahat atau yang lainnya? dan kira-kira siapa dan apa? mwahahaha...**

**alah dari pada aye banyak bacot, yang emang udah ngebacot, mending aye ngucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! atas review, follow, fav, dan yang baca penpik abal, aneh dan gaje ini... lalalala.. RnR pliss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kiyoshi Teppei**

* * *

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyerangmu, Kiyoshi-san!" ucap Akashi sambil membungkukan badannya. Sementara orang yang bajunya sudah tak berbentuk, bernama Kiyoshi didepannya hanya tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa! kau pasti mendengar cerita Riko, makanya kau takut." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tertawa. Ya, penampakan yang Akashi lihat saat berada di lorong itu adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, kepala sekolah SD Teiko.

"Aku tidak takut Kiyoshi-san, aku hanya terkejut. Itu saja." Koreksi Akashi atas pernyataan Kiyoshi tadi. Kiyoshi hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. _'Anak ini._' Pikirnya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Kiyoshi-san. Aku adalah pemuda berumur 23 tahun." Ucap Akashi, Kiyoshi langsung diam Karena sepertinya Akashi bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi Kiyoshi-san, bisakah anda jelaskan kenapa anda ke sini? Dan sekali lagi maaf karena menyerang anda." Akashi kembali membungkukkan badannya lagi, meminta maaf.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena mengejutkan mu. Kau ini benar-benar sopan ya!" Kiyoshi tertawa lagi, sedikit _sweatdrop_ karena baru sekali ini ia bertemu orang yang sangat sopan seperti Akashi.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagiku untuk sopan pada yang lebih tua, Kiyoshi-san."

"Ya, baiklah. Oh ya, Mengenai aku ke sini. Sebenarnya tadi aku dari hutan belakang sekolah, untuk mengambil kayu bakar. Tetapi tadi tiba-tiba hujan deras, walau memakai jas hujan tetap saja nanti kayu-kayu itu akan basah jadi aku berteduh di gua di dalam hutan. Setelah lama menunggu dan hujan tak reda juga, aku jadi ketiduran dan saat aku bangun ternyata sudah malam," jeda tawa Kiyoshi, mengingat kebodohannya. Akashi hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menaruh kayu bakar itu, kau tahu kan jika penghangat di sini masih manual. Jadi butuh kayu bakar banyak." Kiyoshi tersenyum setelah selesai menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kenapa Anda tak melepas jas hujan anda? Sekarang kan sudah tidak hujan." Tanya Akashi.

"Oh ini? Aku terburu-buru tadi, karena mengetahui ini sudah malam. Jadi tak sempat ku lepaskan. Tapi sepertinya, ini tak bisa lagi disebut jas hujan," Kiyoshi kembali tertawa melihat jas hujannya sudah tak berbentuk. Untunglah baju dalamnya masih utuh. "Kau mahir sekali memainkan gunting, eh? Akashi."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku akan menggantikan jas hujan itu, gunting itu reflek ku saja." Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Ah! Kau tak perlu menggantinya. Aku masih punya yang lain di rumah. Oh ya Akashi, Aku titip anak-anak ya." Akashi menatap Kiyoshi yang telah berdiri, dengan bingung.

"Aku sangat menyayangi sekolah ini. Selain karena ini adalah warisan turun-temurun keluarga, di tempat ini juga aku bertemu almarhum istri ku. Ya, aku memang sudah sangat tua sama seperti sekolah ini, tapi aku masih senang melihat senyuman anak-anak itu," Jeda, Kiyoshi menerawang mengingat kembali masa-masanya di sekolah ini.

"Aku tak ingin mereka terbebankan, kau tahu kan mereka itu masih anak-anak. Dunia mereka adalah bermain, bukan masalah. Tetapi aku sudah terlalu tua untuk lebih perhatian pada mereka. Akashi aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi mereka, jadi maukah kau.." Kiyoshi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Apa yang aku katakan sih!" rutuknya sambil tertawa terpaksa, dia pun membuka pintu dan keluar. Akashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti saat Kiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Kise Ryouta. Anak itu setidaknya." Ucap Kiyoshi kemudian menutup pintu ruangan Akashi, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih kebingungan.

* * *

Akashi sedang berjalan menuju toko penduduk karena lagi, persediaan makanan di lemarinya telah habis. Entahlah semenjak tinggal di desa itu dia jadi sedikit teledor. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menyiapkan sesuatu dengan teliti dan tidak mungkin sampai kehabisan. Untunglah hari ini masih sore, jadi ia tak terlalu terburu-buru karena takut toko nya akan tutup. Akashi berjalan santai sambil memikirkan kata-kata kepala sekolahnya semalam.

Sejak pagi sebenarnya ia masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata terakhir Kiyoshi sebelum pergi. Ryouta, ada apa dengannya?, pikirnya. Kise, menurut Akashi adalah anak yang hyperaktif, berisik dan kelewat ceria. Meski setiap hari bertengkar dengan Aomine, dia tetap saja membuntuti Aomine kemanapun. Akashi juga tidak tahu kenapa, Kuroko juga hanya bilang karena Kise kagum pada Aomine yang kuat, jadi dia mengikuti Aomine untuk menirunya. Lantas apa masalah Ryota, sampai-sampai kepala sekolahnya berkata begitu?

Lamunan Akashi terhenti saat mendengar jeritan anak-anak yang berada tak jauh dengannya, sepertinya ada yang berkelahi. Akashi pun mencoba mengikuti arah datang suara itu. Dia kini berada di sebuah lapangan dekat dengan jalan, di sana ada beberapa anak, dan muridnya adalah salah satunya. Aomine terlihat berdiri di depan anak lain yang sudah babak belur, ada anak lain yang sepertinya teman anak yang babak belur itu, dia terlihat ketakutan, wajahnya juga ada bekas luka pukulan. Akashi mulai mendekati mereka setelah kedua anak yang babak belur itu kabur. Aomine sangat marah karena mereka kabur tapi ditahan oleh Momoi. Di sana juga ada Kise yang teduduk tidak jauh dari mereka bajunya kotor dan ada banyak bekas luka.

"Daiki, Satsuki, Ryouta," panggil Akashi,

Ketiga bocah itu terlihat terkejut saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil dan mereka juga tahu siapa yang memanggil mereka. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah mereka membalik tubuh mereka, Kise juga mencoba menatap orang yang memanggilnya meski takut. Ya, Ketiga anak itu memang ketakutan.

Akashi menatap tiga anak didepannya, yang kini berdiri sejajar. Aomine terlihat kesal, wajahnya tertunduk ke samping kanan. Kise juga, bedanya ia tertunduk ke samping kiri karena posisinya ada di sebelah kiri. Sedang momoi hanya menunduk karena dia di tengah. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berbicara.

"Jadi, apa kalian menang?" pertanyaan tak terduga Akashi mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Bocah-bocah itu kini menatapnya bingung.

"Jika kalian menang, bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang pulanglah." Ucap Akashi, bocah-bocah itu makin menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi, Tuan.. kau tak memarahi kami?" tanya Aomine yang paling berani. Kini Akashi yang menatap bingung.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus marah? Kau membela Ryouta kan, makanya kalian berkelahi dan Ryouta membela dirinya. Tidak ada yang salah menurut ku." Jelas Akashi sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mereka.. mereka mengejekku! Mereka bilang orang tua ku pergi karena aku terlalu nakal! Aku tidak terima. Makanya aku memukul mereka!" kini Kise, yang berani bicara. Anak itu tertunduk menahan marah, Akashi sedikit terkejut namun hanya diam.

"Mereka selalu begitu setiap kali bertemu Ki-chan, makanya Dai-chan membantu Ki-chan menghajar mereka." Momoi ikut bicara sedangkan Aomine hanya diam, namun dia terlihat kesal.

"Makanya tadi ku katakan, Aku tak akan memarahi kalian. Jika kalian bertarung demi membela hal yang kalian sayangi dan menang, buat apa aku marah. Jadi sekarang pulanglah." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengacakacak rambut tiga bocah didepannya. Tiga bocah itu kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Akashi, namun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun pulang dan berpisah dari Akashi yang akan ke toko. Senyuman tak pudar dari wajah mereka meskipun Kise dan Aomine terlihat babak belur.

"Tuan itu aneh ya." Ucap Kise, kedua temannya hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah Akashi tak langsung ke ruangannya, ia justru ke kantor sekolah untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia pun menghubungi seseorang. Sambil menunggu panggilannya terangkat, dia melihat-lihat arsip di tangannya.

"Halo, Kasamatsu-san. Aku punya tugas untuk mu." Ucapnya, saat panggilannya telah tersambung pada seorang bernama Kasamatsu itu.

**TBC**

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga… hahay. W terserang virus males un! O iya! Alenta-san thanks pada akhirnya saya mengganti judul ini juga. Dan maaf Use My Imagination-san mungkin Kasamatsu dkk nya belum ada tapi chapter berikutnya dia bakal mendominasi dah. Untuk tebakan yang kemaren sepertinya Reader-san tidak ada yang beruntung…. Fufufu…**

**Oke thanks yang udah ripiw, follow, fav dan yang jadi silent reader! Bikin aye berjuang melawan males dah… XD terakhir review, follow, fav, etc.. aye terima. Ngasih Akashi? Aye terima banget… XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Atarashii Sensei no Akashi-san**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kasamatsu Yukio**

* * *

Kasamatsu memukul mejanya dengan keras, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu terfokus padanya. Sebelum ada yang berkomentar terhadap aksinya, dia menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh hiburan.

"Kita dapat misi!" ucapnya.

"Misi?" tanya Moriyama, Bishonen dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya. Bos meminta kita mencari seseorang." Kasamatsu pun menyerahkan berkas data dari bos nya itu.

Ke empat orang dihadapannya pun membaca baris-demi baris mengenai orang yang akan mereka cari. Kobori mengelus dagunya, pemuda paling tinggi diantara temannya itu tengah berpikir mengenai orang dalam berkasnya itu.

"Jadi, kita akan mencarinya di Kyoto?" tanyanya.

"Menurut informasi begitu. Hayakawa, tugasmu terobos keamanan pemerintah mengenai data penduduk. Dapatkan informasi lebih detail mengenai orang ini. Moriyama, siapkan segala sesuatunya. Setelah Hayakawa selesai mencari informasi itu, kita akan langsung mencarinya. Kobori dan Nakamura kalian perintahkan beberapa anggota untuk ikut dalam misi ini!" perintah Kasamatsu, keempat orang di depannya pun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Namun pergerakan mereka terhenti manakala pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa. Di sana telah berdiri tiga orang. Seorang bertubuh tinggi besar, seorang berperawakan tinggi yang berwajah cantik, dan seorang bertampang menyebalkan.

"Rakuzan _Clan_!" Desis Kasamatsu seraya menatap tajam ketiga orang itu.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini!" bentak Hayakawa, yang memang mudah tersulut emosinya.

"Heh! Begini cara kalian menyambut tamu ya, Kaijo _Clan_? Sungguh sangat terhormat." ucap Mibuchi, sakrastik.

"Hayakawa, Tenang!" perintah Kasamatsu.

"Tapi, aniki-" _Deathglare_ dari Kasamatsu menghentikan perkataan Hayakawa. Dia pun diam.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan kami, Mibuchi. Jadi bisakah kalian jelaskan apa maksud kedatangan kalian?" tanya Kasamatsu setelah menenangkan anggota timnya. Mibuchi dan dua rekannya hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Ku dengar Akashi-sama, memberi misi pada kalian. Boleh beritahu kami misi apa itu?" tanya Eikichi.

"Kau tahu peraturannya. Kami tak akan memberitahumu." Tiga orang didepan Kasamatsu mulai terlihat kesal atas jawaban Nakamura.

"Ceh! Kenapa Akashi mau-maunya memerintahkan kelas rendahan seperti mereka. Sudah jelas jika ia memerintahkan kami akan lebih sempurna. Mengingat kami lebih professional." Cibir Hayama.

"Apa kau bilang! Kalian hanya _clan_ bermulut besar, beraninya kalian meremehkan _clan_ kami!" lagi Hayakawa tersulut emosinya. Hayama baru akan membalas jika Mibuchi tak menghentikannya. Ponsel milik Mibuchi bergetar menandakan seseorang menghubunginya.

"Halo-" sapaan Mibuchi terpotong, saat si penelepon sudah angkat bicara.

"Reo, perintahkan yang lain untuk tak menggangu klan Kaijou!" suara intimidasi itu sudah cukup membuat Mibuchi membatu, meski hanya sesaat.

"Tapi, Sei-" lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Ini perintah, dan perintahku mutlak." Tegas, ucapan itu pun dituruti oleh Mibuchi. Dia pun meminta rekannya untuk pergi. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin berbicara pada Kaijo _clan_," Mibuchi pun sekali lagi menurut. Di letakannya ponsel yang telah di _setting speaker_ luar di meja Kasamatsu.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan Rakuzan _clan_, Kasamtsu-san. Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan mereka mengulanginya. Sekarang kalian bisa mulai mengerjakan misi yang ku berikan dan untuk kalian, Rakuzan _clan_. Aku tunggu kalian di sini, aku membutuhkan kalian secepatnya." Jelas Akashi, kemudian sambungan pun terputus.

Mendengar titah Akashi, mereka pun segera memenuhi perintah Akashi. Rakuzan _clan_ yang dipimpin Reo langsung melesat ke tampat Akashi. Sedang Kaijou _clan_ memulai pekerjaan mereka untuk memenuhi misi dari Akashi.

"Aku heran. Kenapa Akashi-sama sangat dekat denga Rakuzan? Padahal Akshi-sama bisa dikatakan bos yang baik." Komentar Kobori.

"Kau tidak mengenal Akashi-sama, Kobori. Dia itu lebih mengerikan dari yang kau tahu dan untuk Rakuzan, itu karena mereka memang _clan_ terkuat." Jelas Kasamatsu, meski tak terima dengan pernyataan Kasamatsu mengenai Rakuzan, rekan-rekannya tetaplah mengakui kehebatan Rakuzan _clan_. Terutama karena mereka tahu, jika Akashi sampai begitu _respect_ pada klan itu, maka tak ada yang bisa membantah kenyataan klan itu memang begitu kuat.

* * *

Akashi kembali pada rutinitasnya, ia melangkah menuju kelasnya. Keributan terdengar jelas dari satu-satunya ruang kelas yang berpenghuni. Melangkah pasti, ia membuka pintu kelas. Ditatapnya anak-anak muridnya, alisnya terangkat satu manakala mendapati muridnya berkurang satu.

"Dimana, Ryouta?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya dia terlambat, Tuan." Jawaban keluar dari satu-satunya anak perempuan, Momoi.

"Hemm.. tadi kita juga tak melihatnya, Satsuki. Biasanya dia menunggu kita untuk berangkat bersama." Ucap Aomine, mengingat kembali perjalanan paginya. Momoi hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Aomine.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Kita mulai saja pelajaran kita. Ah ya! Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya Aida-san menulis di memo jadwal bahwa kalian akan mengadakan pentas drama setahun sekali. Benarkah begitu?" semua muridnya mengaguk antusias.

"Ya, kami memang selalu mengadakan pentas drama dan tahun ini, seminggu lagi jadwal pentasnya." Jelas Midorima, anak bersurai hijau sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aaah~ aku malas." Si surai ungun di sebelah Midorima, Murasakibara berkomentar malas sambil membaringkan wajahnya di meja. Akashi diam, berpikir sebentar.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian pentaskan kali ini?"

"Bagaimana dengan Little Red Ridinghood?" Kuroko mengusulkan, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mau jadi pemburunya!" seru Aomine, semangat.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi serigalanya Aomine!" Midorima menyelanya.

"Apa kau bilang!" dan mereka pun saling berteriak bersahutan.

"Tenang!" ucapan tegas Akashi menghentikan keributan itu. Sejenak ia berdehem, meminta muridnya terfokus padanya.

"Aku yang akan membaginya. Satsuki, kau yang menjadi gadis berkerudung merah." Anak perempuan itu pun berteriak senang.

"Daiki, kau jadi serigalanya." Aomine protes tapi Akashi tidak peduli.

"Shintarou, kau jadi nenek Satsuki." Midorima yang tadinya tenang terkejut mendengar perannya. Dia pun protes, tapi lagi Akashi tak peduli pada protes muridnya itu.

"Atshusi, kau jadi Ibunya gadis berkerudung merah dan kau Tetsuya, kau jadi ayahnya." Muridnya _sweatdrop_.

"Err.. tidak kebalik tuan?" tanya Aomine, janggal dengan peran kedua temannya itu.

"Huh? Ku rasa tidak, Atshusi rambutnya lebih panjang jadi ia cocok berperan sebagai ibu." Jelas Akashi. Sebenarnya dia asal saja memilihkan peran muridnya. Toh ini buka _drama musical international_ kan? jadi buat apa begitu serius. Sedangkan muridnya hanya diam, bingung dengan jawaban aneh gurunya. Kuroko jelas-jelas lebih pendek dari Murasakibara dan lebih kecil, ada juga nanti KDRT lagi. Pikiran muridnya mulai melayang.

"Ano.. Akashi-sensei. Bagaimana dengan pemeran pemburu nya?" pertanyaan Kuroko mengembalikan temannya yang lain dari bayangan KDRT antara ibu Murasakibara dan Ayah Kuroko, sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak nonton sinetron.

"Ah! Itu.." Ucapan Akashi terpotong saat pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, di sana sudah berdiri anak berambut pirang, Kise Ryouta.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat." Ucapnya sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ryota, kau jadi pemburu." Ucap Akashi, sedangkan anak yang baru datang itu hanya kebingungan dengan ucapan Akashi.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

* * *

Empat hari penuh mereka menjalani latihan drama, skrip dan semua hal sudah di atur oleh Akashi. Sementara untuk Rakuzan _clan, _mereka diberi tugas menata panggung. Sempat terdengar protes dari Hayama, ia kira dan rekannya yang lain pun mengira bahwa Akashi akan memberikan misi seperti yang diberikan pada klan Kaijou. Namun ternyata mereka diberi tugas mengatur panggung untuk pentas anak SD, benar-benar diluar bayangan. Tapi _deathglare_ Akashi cukup untuk membungkam mulut mereka.

Selama empat hari itu muridnya berlatih keras dan selama empat hari itu pula Kise selalu terlambat, Akashi mulai bertanya-tanya di benaknya, ada apa dengan anak itu. Kise mungkin masih terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Namun Akashi tahu, anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hari ini hari kelima, Kise kembali terlambat. Bahkan lebih telat dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, padahal perannya termasuk peran penting. Anak-anaknya mulai ribut karena Kise masih belum juga muncul, seharusnya perannya sudah dimulai dalam latihan itu.

"Kise dimana sih!" teriak Aomine, mulai tidak sabaran. Namun tepat beberapa saat setelah ia menanyakan keberadaan Kise, yang dicari memunculkan batang hidungnya. Anak bersurai pirang itu terengah-engah memasuki kelasnya.

"Ma,maafkan aku, aku terlambat!" ucapnya disela nafasnya yang memburu. Semua mata temannya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kise kau kenapa?" tanya Midorima, tidak hanya dia yang kebingungan dengan penampilan Kise yang berantakan juga luka lebam di wajahnya tapi seluruh anak di situ termasuk Akashi juga bingung dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ryouta?" Akashi baru akan mendekati anak itu, namun anak itu justru terkejut kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu keluar gedung. Sontak Akashi mengejarnya, namun jaraknya cukup tertinggal. Hingga apa yang sempat terpikirkan Akashi mengenai kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa murid yang berlari didepannya itu, akhirnya terjadi.

Decitan suara rem, gesekan roda yang tak beraturan karena sang supir berusaha mengendalikan laju mobilnya, dan dentuman tubuh mungil yang terjatuh di aspal. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, mobil itu telah menyerempet bocah berambut pirang, muridnya.

"RYOUTA!" teriaknya, seraya berlari menghampiri sang bocah. Mibuchi dan rekannya juga ikut menghampiri tempat bocah itu terbaring begitu juga murid Akashi yang lain.

Tubuh bocah itu tak bergerak, darah mulai mengalir di keningnya, Akashi mulai panik.

"Reo! Tangkap sopir itu! Kotarou! Ambil mobil, kita ke rumah sakit! Nebuya antar anak-anak pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing!" perintah Akashi, tanpa berkata apapun mereka langsung bergerak.

Sebelum pergi Akashi menghadapi muridnya, mencoba untuk tenang dan berwajah lembut. Dia menatap murid-muridnya yang menangis ketakutan saat melihat temannya tak berdaya. Menyejajarkan tinggi muridnya dengan berjongkok, dia mulai bicara.

"Tenanglah. Aku janji membawanya kembali dan kalian pasti akan bermain dengan Ryouta lagi. Jadi sekarang pulang dan berdoa atas kesembuhannya, ok!" ucap Akashi menenangkan, muridnya pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu Nebuya mengantar mereka pulang sedang Akashi langsung meluncur menuju rumah sakit bersama Hayama.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: gue males….! Udah gitu aja.. hehe.. gomen yaw! Tapi tetep kok fanfic ini berlanjut. Kira-kira chapter depan ada kejutan apa ya.. (smirk) oh ya! AYE GANTI JUDUL! Dan makasih sama invisiblue. Atas sarannya. Sangat membantu. Arigatou (bow). Dan use my imagination-san, ini Kasamatsu dan Kaijou-nya… chapter depan mereka muncul lagi, bahkan mungkin ntar-ntar juga. mereka jadi peran penting ya… kayanya agak ketebak nih sebenernya siapa Akashi ntu. Padahal harusnya ke buka di chapter-chapter nanti.. XD ga papalah ya…**

**Terakhir, TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, DAN YANG JADI SILENT READER FANFIC ABAL INI! (bow deep)**


End file.
